Dolly
by X.G. Sky
Summary: Rachel loves her porcelain doll collection, especially dolly. She makes a wish one night that changes everything. Faberry AU. This is the first in my week-long Halloween special.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: This is a short-story for my Halloween week.

* * *

Rachel stands in front of the mirror in her room, brushing out her hair in the middle of the school day. Why, you ask? Well, the mean kids at school thought that it would be funny to cause her to spill her lunch on herself today. Then when she ran out of the cafeteria, a football player was waiting with a slushy to toss in her face. The principal sends her home with a promise to punish those responsible, but she knows that it's an empty one.

"As long as I have you guys, I don't need any friends. Especially you, dolly." She smiles at her most prized possession.

It's an antique porcelain doll that her fathers bought her a few years ago. She has shiny blonde hair, smooth creamy looking skin and bright hazel eyes that appear very human-like. To Rachel at least, she is her best friend after all.

Rachel has an extensive collection of dolls, of all shapes and sizes, and she even named them all. All of them except dolly, she still cannot come up with a name fitting for such perfection. They all sit on shelves on the wall next to her bed, except for dolly. She sits right beside Rachel's mirror in a glass case. Rachel talks to her every day before and after school, and especially after something bad happens, she tells dolly everything.

She lies in bed, thinking about the horrible treatment Finn, Puck, Karofsky, and many of the other football players and cheerleaders put her through every day. She cries when she thinks about all of the names that they call her. She looks over at her dolly,

"You're so beautiful dolly, I bet they'd never pick on you. I wish that you were real, that way you'd be my friend and protect me, wouldn't you? Then we could stop them once and for all." She turns over and wraps herself in her blanket.

"Too bad that'll never happen." She says forlornly before she drifts off to sleep.

Rachel awakens from her slumber when she hears glass shattering. She opens her eyes and winces at the bright red 3:00 on her clock. She looks over to see her dolly's case on the floor in pieces.

She gets up out of bed and walks over to the heap of glass, she bends down and notices that her doll is nowhere to be found. All that is left is her shredded dress. Who would do something like this?

"Oh my God! Who did this? Where is my dolly?" She yells.

Suddenly, she hears her bedroom door creak, her eyes shoots over and she sees a bare foot sticking out from behind it.

"Hey! Who are you? Did you take my dolly?"

The door is pushed away to reveal a tall blond woman, completely naked.

"Ahh! How did you get in here? I-I'm calling the police! Where the hell is my dolly? You crazy bitch!" Rachel is in tears, what is this woman doing? And what did she do to dolly?

"Rachel." The dolly says, reaching out a hand.

"How do you know my name? W-who are you?"

The dolly looks over to the broken doll case, she points at the wooden base. Rachel follows where she is pointing, she sees the bottom of the case. There is a name engraved and gilded into it. Quinn.

"Quinn." Rachel whispers.

The dolly points a finger in the middle of her bare chest. "Quinn." She says, smiling and nodding.

Rachel doesn't understand, how is this even possible? This, this extremely beautiful, grown woman is her dolly. Her name is Quinn. And she is standing in the middle of her room completely naked. Rachel can feel her face begin to heat up, so she diverts her gaze elsewhere. Then she gets an idea to go get her robe to cover Quinn up.

"Here you go." She says as she helps Quinn into it. "So tell me, how did this happen?"

"You asked for me to be real, and I became real, for you Rachel." She smiles widely as she grabs Rachel into an extremely tight hug.

"God, you're strong." Rachel says, her voice muffled by her own robe.

Rachel gets Quinn something else to wear before they go to bed. She is a little anxious letting this woman-doll share her bed, but there is nowhere else for her to go. She is too tired, so she'll deal with this all in the morning.

X

The sun shines brightly through Rachel's bedroom window. She looks up at her clock. It's almost 7:30! She cannot believe she overslept!

Rachel moves to pull back her blanket when she feels a heavy weight on her midsection. She is being spooned by the woman-doll!

"It wasn't a dream." Rachel says. She turns to find Quinn still sleeping, her smooth porcelain skin looks radiant in the sunlight. She reaches up and strokes the hair back from her dolly's face, it's so soft. "This is unreal." She whispers.

Seconds later, Rachel is greeted with shining hazel eyes, locked onto her own. She searches those eyes, they are the same vibrant ones that she has been looking into every day since she got dolly.

"You really are my dolly."

"You are my Rachel."

Rachel smiles as she looks down at this full-sized version of her dolly. She feels so comfortable with her now.

"And you are my Quinn."

She pulls back the blankets and leads Quinn out of bed. "Quinn, I have to go to school but-"

The doorbell rings. Rachel guesses that it is Puck coming to apologize like always and drive her to school. She rushes and gets dressed while Quinn stands in the middle of her floor watching her.

"That's probably Puck. Stay here." Rachel commands gently before running downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey, lil' Jew. You ready?" Puck asks, leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face.

Rachel is always quick to forgive. She accepts someone's apology even if the person continues to wrong her repeatedly. However, Noah Puckerman is the only one that even has the decency to apologize to her.

"Is that all you have to say to me Noah?"

His smiles washes away. "Oh, right. Sorry about yesterday, I'll tell them to go after Jacob again. That way you won't have to go home early for the rest of the week."

"That would be very kind of you Noah," she remembers that she left her backpack upstairs, and Quinn. "Oh, I forgot my backpack, I'll be right back."

She turns and runs upstairs to her room, Quinn isn't where she left her. She grabs her backpack and looks under the bed, in the closet and her bathroom before deciding to look elsewhere.

"What the…!" Puck yells.

Rachel rushes back down to see what's going on, she gasps when she sees Quinn with her hands wrapped around his throat.

"My Rachel! Don't hurt my Rachel!" Quinn hollers.

"No! Quinn stop!" Rachel screams.

Quinn immediately lets him drop to the ground. She turns to Rachel with a bright smile.

"Rachel, I got him. See?"

Rachel's eyes go wide as she looks at Puck lying limply on the ground.

"Oh my God, Quinn! What did you do?"

"This _is_ Puck?" Quinn asks.

"Yes!"

Rachel screams as Quinn goes after him again, with a kick to the ribs. He yelps, and Rachel is glad to hear it.

"Quinn stop it! You're going to kill him!"

"I know, you said you wanted me to stop them. He is one of those that hurt my Rachel, and I'm here to protect you."

Rachel feels her heart sink, she did ask for those things last night, but she wasn't serious. How is she going to keep Quinn from hurting everyone that tormented her all of these years?

"Q-quinn, I know that I said that, but, you just can't go around hurting people."

"Why not? They hurt you didn't they?"

"Quinn, please, I need you to promise me that you won't hurt anyone else okay?"

Quinn simply nods. She frowns when she sees Rachel shaking Puck to wake him up. After a few minutes, he starts to cough.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay."

Rachel orders Quinn to go upstairs to her room and not come down until she comes and gets her. Quinn crosses her arms over her chest and stands her ground. She lets them drop to her sides after Rachel gives her a stern look. She huffs, and then walks stiffly up the stairs.

X

Rachel got Puck up and explained to him that her 'cousin' visiting from Germany had gotten confused and thought that he was a burglar. He then walked it off and drove them to school.

After second period, she goes to the cafeteria to buy some carrot sticks for a snack. She begins munching on a carrot as she makes her way towards her usual eating spot out in the quad. As she walks down the hall, she sees Finn pinned against the lockers by some blond girl gripping into his letterman.

"He must be trying to find his inner rock star again." She thinks.

The carrot stick drops from her mouth when she recognizes the blond accosting Finn.

"Quinn!" Rachel screams as she dashes over there.

She gets between the two as Finn struggles to catch his breath.

"Who the hell is she? And why is she trying to kill me?" Finn cries.

"Quinn, go stand over there!" she demands. She turns back to Finn, "That's just m-my cousin, she's from Germany. She was just confused, she was raised in the country, o-on a farm!" Rachel lies.

"Really? She must have had a tough upbringing, she's super strong. I couldn't get away. But why was she shouting, 'my Rachel' over and over?"

"Well, she was looking for me, I guess. She speaks little English."

She cannot believe he buys it and goes on with his day. If she can keep an eye on Quinn, maybe he'll live through it.

She grabs Quinn by the elbow and rushes her into the girls bathroom.

"Didn't I tell you not to come out of my room, Quinn?"

Rachel immediately calms down when she sees the lost puppy look on Quinn's face.

"I'm sorry, I missed my Rachel. Now that I can walk, I wanted to come see your school."

"Oh dolly, I missed you too, but you shouldn't have come here. You could hurt someone." Rachel knows that she doesn't have enough time to take her back home, and there is no way to make sure she stays there.

"Okay, Quinn, go inside this stall, and lock the door. Please, do not come out. I'll get into trouble, you don't want your Rachel to get in trouble do you?"

Quinn shakes her head and Rachel guides her into a bathroom stall, she waits until she hears the click of the lock.

"Good job Quinn. Now remember, stay in there or I'll get in trouble. Alright?"

"Alright."

X

Quinn finally listened and stayed put for the remainder of the day. Rachel brought her some food during lunch, and watched as she wolfed down an entire muffin in two bites.

Now, they are about to leave the school when a group of Cheerios stops them at the exit.

"Hey dwarf, who's your friend? She's way to pretty to hanging out with you." Head Cheerio Santana says.

"Yeah, she's like, super-hot." Co-captain Brittany says.

Quinn eyes their letterman jackets and surges forward, Rachel steps in front of her, holding her back. "It's okay." She whispers to her, causing her to relax.

"S-she's my cousin from Germany. She was raised on a farm." Rachel tells them, hoping they'll leave her alone for their own good.

"On a farm? What a shame, she could be useful on the squad. Isn't that right girls?" The group nods their agreement to Santana.

Santana takes a step towards them, Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist protectively.

"Whoa, looks like you two are kissing cousins, I see." They all laugh.

Rachel knows that she has turned red, as they continue to laugh.

"C-can we go now, please?" She can feel Quinn tensing behind her.

The group parts down the middle at a snap of Santana's fingers, allowing them to pass through.

"Oh dolly, that was a close one. We could have gotten into a lot of trouble today." Rachel says as she shrugs out of her coat. They made it home without leaving a trail of bodies at school.

"Those with the jackets, they hurt you, why won't you let me stop them?"

"Because, we can't do that, Quinn. It's wrong, hurting people is wrong. Do you understand that?"

Quinn nods.

X

"Hey, there's my favorite Jew." Puck says as sits down next to her in her eating spot in the quad.

Rachel turns to him, acknowledging his presence.

"So, you've probably heard by now about my Halloween party this Saturday,"

"Oh, you mean the one I'm never invited to Noah?"

"Um, sorry about that, but that's why I'm here. I wanna invite you over to the Puckasaurus' palace for the shindig. But make sure you bring your hot German cousin, she's invited too."He then hops up and walks off with a few of his friends.

It figures, the only reason she's being invited to the biggest party of the season is because he likes Quinn. Since Puck wasn't completely rude about inviting her, she'll go to the party and bring Quinn along. That way she'll have someone to keep her company during the party.

Afterschool, Rachel goes into the girls bathroom and lets Quinn out of her usual stall. They've kept up the routine every day since Tuesday, and Quinn kept her word, never leaving the stall until Rachel gets her.

Quinn has been sleeping with Rachel every night as well. Rachel has to admit, she is really starting to get used to waking up in Quinn's arms every morning. She sometimes has to catch herself staring into Quinn's lively eyes, so full of loyalty and devotion. She knows that Quinn would do anything for her and it feels good to finally have someone to care for that cares right back.

Tonight is no different, they lie in bed together as Rachel tells Quinn all about her day. Just as she had back when her dolly was up in that glass case next to her mirror. She tells her about the upcoming party on Saturday,

"Usually I stay inside on Halloween and give out candy to the neighboring children."

"I know, you tell me about it every year, but this is the first time you have said anything about going to that party. Why did Puck invite you this year and not the other years?"

Rachel doesn't want to tell Quinn that it's only because of her, she might get angry and hurt Puck again.

"I don't know, but I do want you there. With me."

"I will always be with you, Rachel. No matter what."Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel, pulling her into a hug, even though they are in what looks like a compromising position.

Rachel hopes that neither of her dads come into her room right now. They'll make Quinn leave, since they think that she is a friend from school who needs a temporary place to stay.

"Quinn," she whines, her entire body is heating up and she wants to do something that she knows she shouldn't.

Quinn pulls back and stares down into her eyes, "Yes, Rachel," she breathes out.

"Oh God," Rachel exhales before she closes the gap between them and presses her lips onto Quinn's. She notices that Quinn isn't moving her lips, and she pulls back to see why.

"What did you just do to me? It was…wonderful."

Rachel giggles to herself, she should have known better, this woman was a doll a few days ago.

"That, was what we call a kiss. I was kissing you."

"And how do you do this 'kissing'?"

Rachel smirks, she'll just have to show her then.

"You do your lips like this," she shows her. "Then you press them onto someone else's, like this." She kisses Quinn again.

"Mmh, it makes me feel…" Quinn trails off, frowning.

Rachel gets worried, does she not like it?

"It makes me feel, love?" Quinn says unsurely.

Rachel closes her eyes as a wide smile spreads across her face. Quinn thinks that she feels love when they kiss. She's so adorable.

Rachel thinks about it, though, maybe it is love that they're both feeling right now. She has always loved her dolly more than all the others and now that she's human, they are allowed to express their love as two people would.

They finally go to sleep after kissing a little (a lot) more. Tomorrow she'll take Quinn to the store to shop for their costumes for the Halloween party.

X

The winds are really starting to pick up as Rachel and Quinn walk out to her dads borrowed car for the night. It's the night of Puck's big Halloween party and Rachel wanted to drive because it looks like it may start raining any minute now.

It took Rachel forever to find the perfect matching costumes for them. She wanted them to match without looking too couple-y. So she settled on Elphaba for herself and Glinda for Quinn, from the Broadway musical Wicked. To the normal high schooler their costumes have nothing to do with each other. She just looks like a witch while Quinn looks like a princess.

They walk up to the Puckerman's front door hand in hand. They've grown more affectionate ever since their first kiss the other day.

"Whoa, lookin' good Germany! Cool witch costume Berry, come on in, you're kind of early." Puck gestures them in.

Rachel looks around the darkened space, illuminated by various strings of Halloween themed lights. There is a table full of snacks and candy. Also, there's a giant punch bowl filled with orange liquid that is probably 85 percent alcohol.

She is surprised to see some familiar faces already there among the few. She leads Quinn over to them by the hand.

"Hello, Mercedes, Tina, what are you two doing here?" She asks them. The last time she heard, everyone in the glee club were considered losers and therefore not invited to any parties. She wants to know their secret.

"What do you mean? We're both dating football players, Rachel."

Oh, she had forgotten about Mike and Sam dating them. They haven't met her date yet, regardless of all the talk around McKinley concerning Quinn.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to my date, Quinn."

"Hello, wait a minute, date? I thought she was your cousin Rachel." Tina says confusedly.

Rachel had forgotten that she had told people that. Now they're going to think that she's having an incestuous relationship, like Santana joked about before.

"Oh, well we're not actually blood-relatives. I just call her my cousin when really we've been friends for years and just recently we decided to take things further."

"Okay, I get it now, I was a little worried for a second there."

Rachel releases Quinn's hand as she pulls away. More people are arriving as she sits next to Tina, talking to her and Mercedes about nonsense.

The music is way louder than it was thirty minutes ago and the fog machines are making it hard for Rachel to see anything let alone find Quinn. She's had about two cups of that orange punch, so that is making things even more difficult, she feels a little dizzy.

Suddenly, a few people fall to the ground, and the ones left standing move sluggishly around, wondering what's going on. Then those people start to fall as well. Rachel is confused, but she cannot think clearly right now, she's tired too. She decides to take a seat on the floor, she sees everyone down there sleeping underneath the fog.

X

Rachel is awakened by a weak scream in the distance, she squints and she's able to make out a fluffy pink dress, dragging someone out of the room.

"Quinn?" she calls, groggily.

She lifts herself up, and then she tries to stand. It feels like the entire room is spinning, but she has to get to Quinn and stop her. The flickering light in the hallway makes her feel nauseous and she stops to vomit in a potted plant. Almost instantly, she feels a little sobered up enough to make it outside, where she finds a trail of blood.

She follows it to the garage, and she swallows hard before pushing the door open. She almost has a heart attack when she sees them, both the football and cheerleading teams all bloody and heaped up in the middle of the garage. Her eyes follow the blood trail to Quinn, dropping the legs of the final Cheerio and looking up at her.

"Rachel! I got them for you! It's over, see?" She smiles.

She tries to hug Rachel, but she pushes her away.

"What have you done? You-you're a murderer!"

"I did this for my Rachel, like you asked. I stopped them so that they can never bother my Rachel again. I know you said not to hurt them, so I didn't. I made them sleep first, so they didn't feel it."

Rachel lets out a loud sob, she turns away from the horrific scene before her. She cannot breathe, how could she be so stupid? Quinn was brought to her after she made a wish to stop all of those that hurt her 'once and for all'.

Her wish is now fulfilled, and this is the worst thing that has ever happened in her entire life. What is going to happen to Quinn? She cannot let them take her to jail because of her stupid mistake. She has to get Quinn out of here before the rest of the partygoers wake up and find this.

"Quinn, y-you're right. You did as I said, but we have to get out of here before anyone sees. Okay?"

"Okay," Quinn wraps her into another suffocating hug.

"Quinn, remember, the hugging?"

"Oh," Quinn puts her back down.

She makes Quinn get out of her bloody gown because she has on a camisole and tights underneath. Then she grabs her by the hand and pulls her through the side gate. Rachel takes a deep breath, she knows what she must do now.

She drives her dads old Jaguar up to Moonlight Pointe, also known as Make-out Pointe. They pull in between two other cars, currently occupied by horny teenagers.

Rachel sniffles as she looks out at the incredible view over the cliff. The bright stars against the night sky as dark clouds break apart in different directions. It may not be raining after all. She thinks about all of those kids in that garage, and how they won't be seeing the sky or feeling the rain ever again.

She turns to look over at her dolly, staring out the window from the passenger seat. Quinn quickly turns to her, nodding her head before pouncing on top of Rachel. She grips onto her shoulders, kissing fervently, albeit a little sloppily.

Rachel pushes her back, "Quinn," She looks into her eyes, her pupils are huge, but it's still her dolly.

"I want to feel my Rachel's love." Quinn whispers innocently.

This is so wrong, but it doesn't feel that way. In all of their time alone, she has felt genuinely loved by Quinn and she loves her right back. She hates that this is the last time that they are ever going to see each other. It sends a pain through her chest at the thought of never seeing her dolly again, but this has to be done.

She lets herself fall back into feeling Quinn's lips on her own. They finally get into a rhythm after a while, and then Quinn pulls back and looks out the window again. She turns back and pulls her shirt over her head. Rachel is out of breath, she sits up, sliding her hands up Quinn's sides and recapturing her lips.

This goes on for…Rachel doesn't know how long, until she remembers what she's here to do. She gets flashes of images from the carnage in that garage and it's enough to keep her on track.

"Hold on Quinn, sit back in your seat. I-I have to go pee, stay here okay."

She feels tears sting in her eyes as Quinn does as she says obediently, if only she had listened before.

Rachel gets out of the car, and uses the light from the headlights to find a heavy enough rock. She starts the car, places the rock on the gas, and releases the clutch. She quickly locks the door and shuts it as Quinn looks up at her in surprise. Rachel turns away from the car as it goes over, running as far as her legs could carry her as she cries. It had to be done, she thinks.

She made it to the main road before calling her dads to come and pick her up. They make it out there thirty minutes later.

"Rachel, honey what happened? We thought you were at a party, how did you get all the way out here?"

"And where is my car?"

Rachel doesn't answer them. She only continues to cry in the backseat all the way back home.

"Maybe we need to take her to the hospital, she's obviously traumatized Leroy."

Yes, she is. This is all her fault, she lost her beloved doll and all of her friends are dead just because she didn't choose her words wisely.

X

There is a police car in front of her house when Rachel pulls up with her dads. She has to sit through some intense questioning from the officers. The officers inform them of the massacre at the Puckerman house party tonight. They ask about her supposed cousin from Germany and Rachel says she doesn't know where she went.

Her dads are shocked to hear that she had been telling people that the blonde girl that they had let stay in their house was her cousin. They tell the officers that she doesn't have a cousin from Germany. One officer tells them that a few of the remaining kids mentioned that Rachel arrived to the party with her German cousin on her arm.

They let her know that she isn't in any trouble, but she will have to come down to the station tomorrow to make an official statement. After the officers leave, Rachel's fathers give her a stern talking to about lying. They tell her that she had better not be covering for that Quinn girl, because they cannot help her if she is convicted as an accomplice to mass murder.

When Rachel finally is allowed to go upstairs, she is exhausted. She flops down onto her mattress after ripping off her costume, not caring if she wakes up to green sheets the next day.

She drifts off for about two or three hours before she hears glass breaking, this time it's coming from downstairs.

"It can't be." She says as she rushes down the steps to see broken glass on the floor. There's a pale hand sticking through the hole in the front door, reaching around for the lock.

"Oh my God." She breathes out. The hand stops moving.

"Rachel?" Quinn peeks in through the hole that she made.

Rachel steps carefully around the glass and opens the front door. She takes in the sight before her, Quinn looks tattered, her hair is disheveled and her clothes are ripped. She doesn't have a scrape on her though, how is that possible?

She pulls her inside before anyone sees her. "Quinn, how the hell did you get back here? I-I…"

"Why did my Rachel let me fall?"

"I-I wanted to make you go away, like you made my friends go away."

"Why? I love my Rachel, I don't want to go away from you."

"Don't say that! You can't love me. You're just a…a doll!"

"Your doll, and you love me. That's why you wished for me, you wanted me. And now you want me to go away, when I only obeyed your wish."

Rachel cries, because Quinn is telling the truth. She wished for her and she was a dream come true, aside from the killing. She should have known that there would be a catch to something as perfect as Quinn.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I did wish for you, I love you and I don't regret you. I would spend the rest of my life with you but I can't now, you've hurt people. I just wish that things could go back to the way they were before I even made that stupid wish."

All of a sudden, Quinn starts to glow.

"Rachel!" She screams out.

"Quinn? What's happening?" Rachel watches as Quinn's body gets smaller and smaller.

"My Rachel," Quinn says in a tiny voice before her face turns back into porcelain.

Rachel reaches down with a shaky hand and picks up her dolly.

"My Quinn," She whispers.

X

She wakes up the next day to find her Quinn doll in it's place on her side table where she put it last night. She picks up her phone to a text from Puck,

_Are you coming to school today? I'm already at your house._

She hurries and sends him a text back,

_Is everyone okay? No one was hurt last night at the party?_

She gets a prompt reply,

_What party? Mine's not 'til this weekend. Why would anybody be hurt? Just get your ass down here so we can get to school._

Was that all a dream? Rachel thinks about it as she looks into her Quinn doll's eyes, she couldn't have imagined all that.

"No, you were real and what we had was real. It had to be."

She rushes to get ready for school, grabbing her backpack and running out of her bedroom door. She passes her trashcan on the way out, the remnants of her broken doll case inside.


End file.
